The Ice Queen's Melting Heart
by LongLostLove
Summary: A Whitney and Chad story of what I thought should've happened after Whitney said he was really gone when he was standing right behide her. Smile:Review:Smile :)


Chad & Whitney Story  
  
*note: this takes place right after friday, November 17's episode when Whitney was standing in the apartment above the garage not believing Chad had really gone when actaully he was standing right behide her to pick up the rest of his things.  
  
"I can't believe he's really gone. What have I done?" Whitney said as she held the "Most Perfect Couple" ribbon and started to cry.   
  
Chad stood behide Whitney not really believing what he was hearing her say. He wasn't sure what to do. Should he talk to her? Should he get his things and leave? No. He knew what to do. "Whitney, I'm right here." Chad said to her softly.  
  
Whitney gasped and and turned around in surprise. "Chad! I thought you'd left already."  
  
"Yeah well, I came back for the rest of my things." Chad answered.  
  
"Oh." Whitney said a little disappointed but trying not to show it.  
  
"Well, I guess I should get them and go. It is what you want." Chad said.  
  
"Chad, I never said-" Whitney started.  
  
"You didn't have to. I need to leave. No one here trusts me." Chad interuppted.  
  
"That's not true. I trust you. You saved my life how can i not trust you." Whitney said.  
  
"If you trust me so much how could you have ever believe I would do such an awful thing like get a girl pregant and leave?" Chade asked not expecting an answer.  
  
"Chad, I am sorry. Honestly. I never wanted to hurt you..." Whitney trailed off.  
  
"Yeah, well you did. You know, I thought that you knew me." Chad said.  
  
"What do you mean?" Whitney asked.  
  
"I thought that you knew who i was inside. Not just what everyone thought of me outside." Chad took the "Most Perfect Couple" ribbon from her hand and said, "You remember when we got this?"  
  
Whitney smiled faintly and said, "How could I forget?"   
  
"Well, it seems that you have forgotten. Forgotten the good times. The times that we've shared together." Whitney smiled. Then chad grabbed the only box left and said, "I'm gonna go now."   
  
Whitney face looked worried. "Where will you go?"  
  
"I don't know yet but I be alright." Chad answered.  
  
"Chad-" Whitney started.  
  
"Don't Whitney." Chad said. Chad walked over to the door and said, "Whitney, can you give me any reason why I should stay in Harmony?"  
  
Whitney took a breathe and thought for a moment until she said, "No, I guess I can't." Whitney was to brave to admit the truth.   
  
"Okay," Chad said sort of disappointed, "but I just want you to understand, I am going to walk out this door, and I'm not going to come back this time."  
  
Whitney just stood there. Chad said, "Good luck with Tennis, because if you keep shutting people out like this, that's all you're gonna have is tennis."  
It was then Chad walked out the door.   
****  
After Chad left Whitney just sat there on his bed for a few mintutes. She picked up the ribbion he threw on the floor right before he walked out of her life for good.   
  
It started to rain and within a few mintutes it was pouring. Whitney know that the bus he was most likly going to talk wasn't going to show for a half hour or so. Chad was proalby caught in the rain. Whitney started to cry again.   
  
"No." She said aloud to herself. "No! I am not going to let this happen." She then ran outside into the rain and looked both ways before she crossed the road and started to run down the sidewalk. Her mind was racing wondering if she was going to make it in time to catch him.   
  
In the rain next to the bus stop bench she saw a sliowet of Chad. "Chad!" Whitney yelled. "Chad!" She yelling again running toward him. They were both soaked.   
  
Through the rain Whitney could see he was surprised. "Whitney?! What are you doing here? You're soaked you could catch a cold!"   
  
Whitney smiled her first true smile in a while as she said, "As soon as you left, I realized something. I realized that you were right when you said I was looking for something to fill the hole in my heart. I do need something to fill that hole. That something is you, Chad. It's you that I'm looking for. I just never knew it `till now."  
  
"But Whitney, what about your parents and what people will think." Chad said.  
  
"I'll deal with my parents Chad. It's my life not their's anyway. Please Chad, don't go so far away." Whitney answered.  
  
Chad smiled as he dropped his bags and hugged Whitney. "I won't go if you don't want me to."   
  
Whitney looked up at him and said, "I don't want you to." They both smiled and Whitney pulled Chad close and kissed him.  
  
So there they stood. Two young people very much in love kissing each other in the pouring rain. But there were happy. So happy.   
  



End file.
